missionodysseyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cronos' Revenge/Transcript
This is a transcript for the twenty-second episode of the animated series, Mission Odyssey. Prologue 'SEQ. 1.' 'EXT. PENELOPE'S GARDEN - DAY' Penelope and Telemachus are running up and down the garden paths, playing cat and mouse. Penelope runs out of the house into the garden. Penelope: (laughing while running) Huhuhu Hi hihihi. (panting) Hoha. Hehihe. Telemachus: (laughing) Heiheiha. Telemachus runs after Penelope, trying to catch her. Telemachus: (laughing) This mouse is just too fast for you, Mr. Cat! All of a sudden, Ulysses' big brown dog, Argos jumps on Telemachus from behind a group of bushes with a blue plaid hanging over his head. Telemachus: Hihihi-Hach. Argos: (barking) Weff weff. Telemachus falls onto his back. His eyes suddenly widen. Telemachus: (suddenly frightened) Heheeee! Argos: (barks) Heffggrrheff. (He turns round and comes back. She waves her arms about to get the dog to back off) Penelope: (strict voice, to Argos) Scat, Argos! Go on, off you go! Argos strolls nonchalantly away. Telemachus runs into his mother's arms, shaking like a leaf. Telemachus: Ooh! Penelope: (comforting) Don't worry, honey. Everything's okay. ZOOM IN on tapestry, in the background: it illustrates Poseidon, the God of the Seas, harrying a ship with his trident. Penelope: (cont'd) Just, sometimes, it's the cat who needs help from the mouse... FADE OUT. Act 1 'SEQ. 2' 'EXT. SEA/SHIP - DAY' Poseidon looks gigantic as he unleashes a raging storm. Holding his trident up high, he sends huge waves rolling toward the ship (SFX), up ahead of him. Poseidon: (evil laughter) HAHAHAHAHAAAA! The ship's sails are lowered. Ulysses: (while rowing) Uhhaa uhhaaa. (courageously/to Companions) Hang in there, guys! We're doing great! Nisa: Hah haaa. Hah haah. Philo: Heh heeeh. Dates: (points to something ahead) Uh. Looook! CUT TO. The ship: Ulysses and the Companions are being thrown every which way as they try to row against the powerful current. Philo: (moaning voice) The end has come... CUT TO. ''INSERT 1: ''Total silence, in contrast with the storm SFX of the previous scene. CU of granite-colored hands (Cronos' hands): they seem to be molding a small, levitating quantity of water. Cronos: (chuckling) Chwochwochwochwo. The mass of water is molded into the shape of a miniature Poseidon. BACK TO: CU of the ship. It does a brisk quarter turn, so that it is parallel to the jagged rocks nearby. Dates: (frightened) Uhhhaaah. Ulysses: (frightened) Uaaahh. Nisa: (frightened) Uaaahh. Philo: (frightened) Ooohaaaah. CUT TO: ''INSERT 2: ''Still in silence, the granite hands carefully press a sparkling stone ("Stone of Life") into the heart of the watery statuette of Poseidon. CUT TO: CU of Poseidon: he is overjoyed as he holds up his trident in a show of triumph. Poseidon: Hahaha! Bye bye, (sudden attack) HHUuu...! Poseidon, who is still holding his trident up high. However, all of a sudden, the trident disappears clean out of his hand! Just as the ship of Ulysses is about to go crashing into the terrible rocks, it is suddenly yanked away by the pull of the reclining waves. Poseidon suddenly grows weak and starts "shrinking" on the spot. Poseidon: (cont'd) Uuuh.... Despite Poseidons' attempts to swim away, he is being relentlessly pulled toward a huge whirlpool which has formed on the sea. Philo, Nisa and Ulysses, who are standing close to the ship's rail, stare frightened at the scene. Philo: Uaaah?! Nisa: Oooh?! As the huge waves rush back on to Poseidon, the storm comes to a sudden halt. 'SEQ. 3' 'EXT. SEA/SHIP - DAY' The clouds disappear and uncover the sun. The sea changes into a calm mood under the bright sunshine. Nisa: (quite surprised) W- What's going on? Philo: (worried/to himself) How can an all-powerful God like Poseidon be swept away by a simple run-of-the-mill whirlpool?! Ulysses gives Philo a hard slap on the back (SFX). Ulysses: (overjoyed) Huh...I've no idea! But I do know we're alive! Come on! Let's lay a course for Ithaca! Zephyr, Dates, Diomedes and Titan joyfully join in. Zephyr, Dates, Diomedes & Titan: (in unison) WE'RE OFF TO ITHACA! All of a sudden, the ship comes to a grinding, crunching halt (SFX: CRUNCH!). Up on deck, the Companions are knocked off balance by the violence of the stop. Zephyr, Dates, Diomedes & Titan: (as they fall) Hooo-oooh. Nisa and the Owl are sprawled on the deck. Ulysses stares over the rail. Ulysses: (surprised) Huh!? What did we hit? Nisa joins Ulysses. Nisa: The sea is like... WIDE ANGLE SHOT: the ship is stuck in a completely solid sea! Nisa: (cont'd, O.S., awestruck) ...totally solid! CUT TO: A short distance away from the ship, Ulysses and Titan are walking gingerly over the motionless water. They look at a wave that has been frozen stiff, in mid air (the others, still up on the ship, are watching them eagerly). Titan pokes it a couple of times with his index finger (SFX: tic tic!). Titan: (perplexed groan) Uuhhannghang. Not water! Ulysses: And it's not ice either. - What on earth could have caused this? Suddenly, Nisa climbs over the ship's rail. The Owl, who is fluttering above her, seems to be trying to prevent her from doing so. Owl: Uuh uhuuuh uhuhuhhh! Nisa: (overjoyed) Let's get a look at this! Nisa jumps down from the ship and crouches down to touch the solid water. As soon as she does, she receives a vision: FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 4' 'NISA'S VISION' CU of Nisa's eyes, followed by a flash. Nisa: Hahh! Poseidon's face appears through a strange, yellowy haze (that of Tartarus). Poseidon: Hoooohoooh. It has been petrified in an expression of anger. All of a sudden, his stony face crumbles and breaks (SFX: GICK!). 'SEQ. 5' 'BACK TO: EXT. SOLID SEA - DAY' Nisa shakes her head. Troubled by what she has just seen, she calls out to Ulysses: Nisa: (O.S., troubled) Uh, I've gotta tell you something, Ulysses! Ulysses: (pensively) Huh? Nisa: (not quite sure) I don't know what's going on exactly... but I do know Poseidon is in a fix! Ulysses: (thinking) So the sea has turned to stone along with Poseidon... I suppose that makes sense... Dates: (enthusiastically) What it makes is ... no more Poseidon! ....We're rid of him, at last! The Companions are gathered on the deck. Nisa, Philo, Zephyr, Dates, Titan, Diomedes joyfully cheer. Titan: Party Time! Hahah Nisa, Philo, Zephyr, Dates & Diomedes: (in unison) Hoho. Huhu. Haahaaahaaa. The Companions start exulting/jumping up and down. Ulysses: (thoughtfully) I don't like to rock the boat, folks, but we're gonna have to break this spell. The Companions stop short and look wide-eyed at Ulysses. Nisa, Philo, Zephyr, Dates, Titan & Diomedes: (in unison) Huuuueeeehhh? Ulysses: (cont'd, thoughtfully) Well, how else are we going to get out of here?! CU of Philo, deathly pale: Philo: (stammering with fright) Y...yo..you...mea..mea..mea...mean you want to s..sa..sa...save our WOOOORST ENEMY?!? CUT TO: 'SEQ. 6' 'EXT. & INT. SOLID SEA/WHIRLPOOL - DAY' Ulysses, Diomedes, Philo and Titan are roped up and standing near the edge of the huge, motionless whirlpool. They look down into its bottomless depths. Diomedes, Philo & Titan: (quite scared) Uuuhoooh. Ulysses: (bracing himself) Piece o' cake. After all, it's just… (gulp)… straight down. The Companions start climbing down the deep furrow inside the whirlpool. Philo: (cowardly) What are you talking about?! You'll be leading us into a bottomless pit! Titan: (cutting him off) Arrrghhh. - Moooove! 'SEQ. 7' 'EXT. SOLID SEA/WHIRLPOOL - DAY' Dates and Zephyr are observing the stuck boat. With the Owl perched on her shoulder, Nisa walks up to the edge of the frozen whirlpool and looks inquisitively over the edge. Nisa: (as she jumps) Ahh. Owl: Huuuhh. She peeks over the edge of the solid whirlpool and listens to Philos' complaints. Nisa: Heh? Philo: (O.S.) I'd like to know why I'm always being dragged into action. I'm a poet, not a hero! Why don't you ask Zephyr or Dates instead? Titan: (O.S., infuriated) Huuurggghhh. - SHUT UP! Nisa smiles when she hears her friends arguing. Behind her, the ship is standing stock still in the solid water. Dates calls to her from over on the ship. Dates: (calling to Nisa from a distance) Niiiisa! Come back, will you?! Nisa turns around to answer him... Nisa: (smiling) I'm just taking a look at... (suddenly losing her balance) Ah Ah, Ahahaaaahhh AAAAaahhhhh! Owl: Huhu huuuhuuuuu huhu. ... as she trips and falls into the deep furrow inside the whirlpool. The Owl, who was perched on her shoulder, stays suspended in mid-air for a beat. Then dives willfully down after Nisa. Inside the whirlpool, Nisa slides down the furrow at top speed. Just as she is about to hit the other Companions, they turn round (alerted by her scream): Nisa: (sliding down) UUUUAaaahhhh. Look ooooouuuuuttt! (beat) UUUUUAhhhhhh Aaaaaaahhhhhhh. Titan: Uuuhhh. Nisa: Aaaaahhhhh. Philo: Uuuueeeehhh. Nisa: Aaaahhhh. Diomedes: Uuuuuaaaaahhh. As she goes crashing into the roped-up Companions (SFX: BOOM!), they all go skidding down into the depths of the abyss, at neckbreaking speed. Ulysses comes down after them, being pulled by the rope. Ulysses: Uuuaaah. Diomedes, Philo, Titan, Nisa & Ulysses: UUUUaaaahhh. Aaaaahhhhh. ........ Owl: Huhuhu Huuuhuuu... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 8' 'EXT. TARTARUS - DAY' The Companions are hurtling down into the darkness, still roped together. All of a sudden, a bright light appears, indicating the end of the tunnel. Nisa, Philo, Titan, Diomedes & Ulysses: (landing) Woooaw. Uuuuaaah. AAAHHH!! The BG is a weird, outlandish world with a yellow sky. The Companions land in a higgledy-piggledy mess. They find themselves on a desolate moor (SFX: THUMP!) with a strange, orange-colored river running across it. Nisa: (surprised) What a weird place... As they try to get up on the feet again. Philo, Diomedes, Titan and Ulysses: Hahoha.... They all get up and look around. Philo: (panicking) It's worse than weird. This is TARTARUS! Ulysses: (intrigued) What's that? Philo: (quoting) A location the poets have described as cursed, laced with snags and traps… (panicking) Not the kind of place you'd go for a stroll or a picnic. - So! I suggest we get out of here now, even if we have to walk back to Ithaca! Philo does an about-turn and goes striding off. Nisa: Where are YOU GOING?! Philo slows down then comes to a stop. Manifestly overwhelmed by his emotions, he drops down to his knees. Philo: (hopelessly) Boohooo, I remember now: the writings also say, "Steer clear of Tartarus, for there is no return." Ulysses walks up to Philo, smiling, and taps him on the shoulder. Ulysses: (reassuring) Cheer up, Philo! Now we're stuck here, we might as well get going and look for Poseidon. Once that's done, we'll find a way out of here... They walk on. '' ''Titan makes his way over toward the river. Titan: Mmmmhh. Titan thirsty... Philo looks at him. Titan kneels down on the riverbank. He is just about to dip his hands in the water when: Philo: (calling) STOP! - Not a drop! Titan: (interrogative grunt) Mmmmrrrgghhh? Philo: (to Titan) Don't you remember reading about the River of Oblivion?... Titan: (interrogative grunt) Mmmmhhheehee? Philo: No, I don't suppose you would! (theatrically, to Titan) "Whosoever so much as skims the water will lose his memory at once!" The River's just one of Tartarus's many boobytraps! Titan: (glumly) Hhmmm. Nasty place! Ulysses: (determined) I say we take a stroll up river! Come on, let's go! 'SEQ. 9' 'EXT. CIRQUE - DAY' WIDE ANGLE SHOT: a large natural cirque surrounded by tall rocky walls. Up above the cirque is a lake, where the River of Oblivion springs up. A waterfall from the lake tumbles down on to the cirque's plain, then meanders off, before exiting on the opposite side via a narrow pass running through the rocky wall. The cirque's plain is empty, except for a large round slab in the center. CU of the narrow pass in the wall: walking alongside the river, the Companions come out into the cirque. Diomedes: (disappointed) Ach. This place looks boringly mundane to me! Ulysses: (perplexed) Maybe, but there's something odd about this slab. Owl: (calling) Huuh huuh, ... Nisa's POV: the Owl is flying near the waterfall, pointing excitedly at it with its wing. Nisa: (as she turns) Heh? Owl: ...huuh huuh! Nisa: (cont'd, excited) Hey, look, you guys! The Owl´s found something. The Companions are standing on the edge of the waterfall basin while Ulysses peers behind the watery curtain of the waterfall. Ulysses: (calling) A cave! Follow me everyone. Without a second thought, Ulysses starts making his way along the rocky wall, behind the waterfall. The companions follow him. Philo: (lecturing) Oh, by the way. Watch out for the Oblivion water! One splash and you won't remember your own name! Titan: (annoyed) Get walking! The camera pulls in close to a large rock they have just passed: two shiny eyes open in the rock face and look in the Companions' direction. Philo: (surprised) Hoah. CONTINUOUS SHOT of the passage entrance. Ulysses: Huh. So there is life in Tartarus, after all. ha... POV Ulysses: on female statue with pink glowing eyes. About four or five meters into the cave, the Companions come across a primitive-looking statue of a three-eyed woman. Two of the eye sockets contain round, sparkling gems ("Stones of Life"). Philo: (didactically) It looks to me like a statue of Gaia, the Goddess of the Earth. Diomedes: (uneasily) Spooky looking, whoever she is! Nisa: (cheerfully) Yeah! Talk about a stony glare! Nisa touches the eye socket, which brings on a vision: CU of Nisa's eyes, followed by a flash. DISSOLVE TO: INSERT: NISA'S VISION Gaia, the primitive, three-eyed statue is alive. She is levitating the three sparkling gems above her hand. Statue - Gaia: (dream sequence) Cronos! Beloved son of the Earth and the Sky, I hereby bestow these Stones of Life upon you. Use them to model the Universe! CUT TO: CU of Nisa's eyes, followed by a flash. 'SEQ. 10' 'BACK TO INT. CAVE - DAY' Ulysses: (O.S.) Let's go! Nisa: (worried) Hah! Nisa runs to catch up with the companions and reach Ulysses, who is in the lead. Nisa: (panting) Huahh huaahhehh. (to Ulysses) The stones on the statue belong to Cronos. (then to Philo) Does that name mean anything to you? The Companions are walking into a huge, oozing cave laced with very tall stalagmites. The waterfall is no longer audible; instead, there is an echoing sound of heavy footsteps (SFX). A heavy stone figure is following them. Philo: (enthusiastically) You bet! I know all there is to know about CRONOS! Titan: (grunt of despair) Uuuuaaaarrrggghhh. Here we go! Philo: (didactically) Cronos was the fearsome Founder of the World! But Zeus and his brothers turned him to stone in a... (suddenly realizing) (Gulp)! ...Magic cave in Tartarus! Companions' POV: in a cavity at the far end of the cave, which had formerly been hidden from view, Poseidon is chained to the wall by his wrists! The oozing cave wall seems to be slowly "absorbing" him: the lower half of his body has already been taken in by the rock. It is like a statue (a kind of rocky casting). Poseidon: That's right. And the last I heard, he'd just broken free! Diomedes: (shocked) By the grace of Zeus... Poseidon: Ulysses, you? Here? Get me out of here. - I'll do anything you want. Ulysses walks toward Poseidon respectfully. Ulysses: Pah, we came here for THAT? All of a sudden, they are cut off by Poseidons' reaction: Poseidon: Huh? (surprised) Hooh! Philo, Diomedes, Titan & Nisa: (anxiously) Hooooh. Owl: (warning) Huhuh, huhuh. The companions turn around to see Cronos, looming up behind them, looking totally fearsome. Titan: (dangerous grunting) Uuuarrrghhh. Diomedes: (scared) Hoah! Cronos is twice the size of Titan. Crude and granitic in appearance with his hands and where he is crouched down like a rock), he is stiff, heavy and cumbersome. He is holding a scythe in a threatening fashion. N.B.: the scythe is Cronos' traditional prop, though it has nothing to do with the scythe of the Reaper. It is more rudimentary-looking and the damaged piece of metal it contains is more spade-like than anything else. Poseidon: (ironically) Ulysses, I'd like you to meet Cronos! (beat) Good luck! Philo hides behind Titans' back. Philo: (his voice trembling with fear) Huuuooohhaaa. Ulysses: (respectfully) Almighty Cronos! We have come in peace, to... Poseidon interrupts him. Poseidon: (ironically) Oh oh! Is this how you intend to save me - with chitchat?! Poor naive creature! Cronos: I've spent thousands of years working out a way of escaping from this prison! I finally have a chance to seek revenge. And NO ONE is going to stand in my way! Cronos tries to slice Ulysses with his scythe, but... ...Ulysses just manages to jump out of the way, finding refuge in among the stalagmites. Ulysses: (as he jumps away) Uuuuahh. The blade embeds itself in a rock wall (SFX: CLUNK!), splitting open a huge crack. Ulysses: (O.S., rushing his companions) RUUUN! The companions disperse among the stalagmites and go running toward the cave entrance. Nisa, Philo & Diomedes: (running away) Hhhuuu wwwoooo. Cronos runs after them. He does not seem to be able to move fast, but he wields his scythe with sleight of hand: Cronos: (angry groans) Uuuuooohh MMmmuuuuaaarrrghhhh. Cronos "thrashes" his scythe about in front of him, just missing the running Companions by a whisker each time. Nisa, Philo & Diomedes: (panting) Hhhehhha. Hhhheehhhaauuu. Cronos knocks the tops off several stalagmites (SFX), bringing them crashing down dangerously close to Philo. Cronos: (cont'd, as he hits a stalagmite) Uuuuurgggh. Aaaaarrrghh. Cronos strikes his scythe on the ground: Cronos: (cont'd) Grrroooaaaaannnnn. UUaaarrrr. The companions try to jump, but the gap in the ground is too wide for them. Ulysses, Nisa, Philo & Diomedes: (panting) Hhhehhha. Hhhheehhhaauuu. (scared) Wah. Heh. Uuuuwwwahhh. Heeee. Weeeh. A deep crack forms and spreads (SFX). '' '''Cronos:' (as he jumps over the split ground) Uuuuaaaa uuuu ooooo aaaarhhhh. CU of the Companions as they reach the statue: the ground suddenly gapes open in front of them, causing them to stop in their tracks. Ulysses, Nisa, Philo & Diomedes: (as they stop) Uuuuuaaaahh! They go to jump over the crack but it is too late: Cronos is already blocking their way out of the cave (he has his back to the waterfall). Cronos: Heeeeeyyyyyyyy. Ulysses unhesitatingly shoots an arrow at Cronos, but the missile simply falls to pieces as soon as it hits his body (SFX: CRACK!). Ulysses turns, sees the female statue and runs into the cave. Cronos: (groans) Huuueeeerrrghhhh. Ulysses: (panting) Huuuhhhaa huuuhaa. With a smile, Ulysses pulls the two gems off the statue and holds them up. Cronos starts screaming. Cronos: Ummmmoooo. Uuuunnnoooo! Ulysses: (to Cronos) Wait! (beat/mischievously) Would these be yours, by any chance? Cronos: (panic-stricken) My Stones of Life! Give those back RIGHT NOW! Ulysses: (mischievously) Catch! Huuuuaaahhhh. He hurls the Stones so hard that they fly right over Cronos' head and go splashing into the waterfall. Cronos: Uuuuaaarrrhhhhhh. (panicking) MY STONES!!! 'SEQ. 11' 'EXT. CIRQUE/RIVER - DAY' Cronos kneels down next to the waterfall basin and anxiously examines the water. CU of the sparkling Stones, lying still on the riverbed. Cronos: (under his breath/raging) Ah, There they are!... Give them back, you cursed Waters of Oblivion! CU of Ulysses and the Companions, stealthily slipping out of the cave. BACK TO Cronos, who jogs back to his senses again; he turns round. Spotting the Companions fleeing, he immediately stands back up again. Ulysses, Diomedes, Philo, Titan & Nisa: (panting) Uha. Heheheh. Cronos: (scream of rage) Uuuuuooooeeerrrh. Uuuuaaah. UuuuuuuAAARH! Wwwwwoooooooouuuuu. The companions start running for their lives. Ulysses, Diomedes, Philo, Titan & Nisa: (scared screams) Heheheh. Uuuaaahhhh. Cronos strikes the ground violently with his scythe (SFX: BOOM!). Cronos: Uuuuaaaaaeehhhh. As soon as he does so, a crack forms and starts growing (SFX: crumbling sound); Ulysses and Titan manage to leap over to the other side of the crack but Nisa, Diomedes and Philo are not so lucky. All three of them go tumbling over into the pit formed by the crack. Philo: (panting then falling) Heheheh. Ahhhh. Diomedes: OOOOaahhhhh. Nisa: (as she falls into the gap) Uuuuaaaahhhhhh. Cronos goes running after Ulysses and Titan. Ulysses and Titan who are heading for the high walls, with the Owl close behind start climbing up the sheer walls of the rocky canyon. Cronos: (groans with anger) Uuuaarrgggh. Uuuuuaahhh. Ulysses & Titan: (panting while climbing) Heheheh. Hah. Heh. Huh. Hah. Ahh. When they get half way up, stones start coming away beneath their feet and their legs move frantically, without getting anywhere (comic effect). The Owl is fluttering around behind them, trying to encourage them to keep climbing. CU of Cronos, as he reaches the foot of the high wall. He is so stiff and heavy that he can not climb up after Ulysses and Diomedes. At first, he watches them powerlessly, then, in a fit of rage, he starts striking the ground with his scythe (SFX: BOOM! BOOM!). CU of Ulysses and Titan who are shaken back down the high wall by the impact of Cronos' weapon (the Owl follows them as they go tumbling down). Ulysses' POV, as Cronos strikes the ground one last time (SFX: HUGE CRASH!), sending a very deep crack running up to the high wall. CU of Ulysses and Titan as stones start falling away all around them. Ulysses: (panicking) The whole thing's going to come down! Ulysses swiftly spots a large vertical boulder higher up. A huge piece of rock is falling down to the ground. CU of the large boulder as it starts to sway (SFX: CRUNCHING SOUND).The huge boulder comes crashing over on its side (SFX). Owl: Huhuhuhu huhu. CU of Cronos, as the dust clears: he looks at the mass of fallen rocks then walks away, convinced that the two Companions have been buried by the avalanche. Cronos groans and turns away. Cronos: Rrrooooaaaargggh. (laughing). 'SEQ. 12' 'INT. CAVE - DAY' Cronos ties Nisa up to the "petrifying wall" by her wrists, alongside Poseidon, despite her efforts to break free. Nisa: Eehhh. Uuuoooahhh. (trying to break free) Get off me, you Slimy Slab! Cronos: (ironically) Go on, squirm away - while you still can! Nisa: (furiously, to Cronos) Why! How kind of you to let me spend my final hours with Poseidon! Cronos has finished tying Nisa up. He smiles: Cronos: (ironically) You're welcome! And soon, you'll be joined by a whole bunch of other famous neighbors! Nisa: Who? Poseidon: My two brothers, no doubt? Cronos: (proudly) Correct! Hades, God of the Underworld. Then Zeus... to pay him back for the hell he's put me through! Olympus will be mine again, and terror shall reign on high! Huuuahahaaaa! Cronos picks up his scythe (which he had stood up against a wall) and holds it up fearsomely. Poseidon: (to Cronos, sarcastically) It was a good plan, Cronos... But it's kind of gone down the drain - the drain of Oblivion! Cronos: You´re right... I can't go and fetch the Stones of Life. (beat) But... (mischievously) ...somebody else can! Cronos turns round and shoots a nasty look at Diomedes and Philo. They are both tied up (with Diomedes' rope), a little way further into the cave. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 13' 'EXT. CIRQUE/RIVER - DAY' Cronos is standing on the river bank, leaning on his scythe. Diomedes is lying on the floor at his feet; he is still tied up. Philo is standing on the edge of the bank, not daring to dive. He is declaiming his farewell speech: Philo: (in despair) Farewell, all you memorable poems I'll never remember again! Your beauty will be lost... Cronos: (impatiently) Dive in and get those Stones, or else! He lowers the scythe blade so it is touching Diomedes' neck. Philo pinches his nose,... Philo: (inhaling) Hheeuum. ...and jumps into the water (SFX: SPLASH!). CUT TO: 'SEQ. 14' 'INT. CAVE - DAY' CU of Nisa's feet, which are now one with the rock, up to the ankles: Nisa: (anxiously) I can't feel my feet! CU of Nisa and Poseidon, chained up alongside each other. Poseidon: (sarcastically) Oh, that's just the cave absorbing you into its substance. But don't worry... you'll be just as mobile as Cronos... in a few thousand years! Nisa: (vehemently) That's what I call gratitude! We come here to save you and all you can come out with is a bunch of snide remarks! Poseidon: (scoffing) Saved?! Hah! Even the Gods are putty in Cronos' hands, as long as the Stones of Life are in his possession! He has used them to capture my powers. Well, soon it will be Hades turn, as well. The female statue is seen like a vision. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 15' 'EXT. CIRQUE/RIVER - DAY' When Philo pops back up out of the Water of Oblivion, he is in a state of blissful amnesia! Philo: (naively and cheerfully) The water's lovely and warm! Aren't you coming in for a dip? Cronos is standing with his scythe pointing upwards. He lowers his head toward Philo and speaks harshly to him: Cronos: (severely) Did you get the Stones?! Philo looks up at him with an astonished, fearless expression on his face. Philo: (surprised) I don't believe we've met, Sir? So, you're looking for some pebbles...? Cronos thunders over toward him. Cronos: (annoyed and threateningly) OooooaaaargghhhHooooHaaaaw. Dive down on the double and bring me back those two sparkling Stones from the riverbed. To illustrate his design, he flicks his scythe, causing the metal to resound (SFX: TING!). Cronos: (cont'd) Or your friend here is going to get it! Diomedes eyes' widen with fear. Philo: (astonished) You mean, that trussed up old trooper's my friend? Cronos swings his scythe towards Diomedes front neck. Diomedes: (startled) Hu. - (piqued to Philo) HEY! - (relieved as the scythe is removed) Hoh. Cronos: (roaring at Philo) GET MY STONES!!! Cronos threatens Philo with his scythe. Philo: (frightened) Uuuuaaaahhhhh. Terrified, Philo dives immediately down into the water (SFX: SPLASH!). Diomedes: (to Cronos, derisively) You'll never get your Stones! The Water of Oblivion erases his memory EVERY TIME he dives! Cronos shoots a fearsome glance at Diomedes. Just then, Philo pops back up out of the water. Philo: (to Cronos, out of breath) Hu! I can't remember why I dived even in the first place. But while I was down there, I came across some gorgeous little gems! He opens up his hand, to reveal the two gleaming Stones of Life. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 16' 'INT. CAVE - DAY' Cronos finishes tying Diomedes up next to Nisa and Poseidon. Cronos: (roaring) Uuuuoooorrrgh. Diomedes: (sighing) Looks like my hopes of having a glorious statue erected in my honor, in Ithaca, are dashed! Philo scratches his head as he contemplates Cronos' array of petrifying prey (Poseidon, Nisa and Diomedes) then taps Cronos on the arm to get his attention. Cronos: (roars) Hoooaaarrr? Philo: (to Cronos) Those moldy walls of yours are a frightful health hazard, you know! (Pointing to Poseidon) I mean, look at that one. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 17' 'EXT. CIRQUE/MASS OF FALLEN ROCKS - DAY' CU of the mass of fallen rocks at the foot of the high wall: a heavy block of stone lifts up like a lid and goes tumbling down to the bottom of the pile (SFX). Titan and Ulysses are rising a mighty rock from the depths to enter the cave from the underground. Ulysses looks exhausted as he emerges from the pile of rocks, followed by Titan. (N.B.: Ulysses has recovered the rope; he wears it round his waist for the rest of the action) Titan: (heavy lifting) Uuuuaaaeehh. Ulysses holds Titan back: Ulysses: (cautiously) Wait up! I'd like to see what that Old Fossil is up to... It's strange - Philo seems to be helping him. Ulysses' POV: CUT TO: 'SEQ. 18' 'BACK TO: EXT. CIRQUE/ROUND SLAB - DAY' Cronos puts his scythe away and walks into the middle of the stone slab. He lifts up his arms to heaven. Cronos: (uttering an incantation) Mmmuuuaargh. Time has come to rise up, oh, mighty rocks of depths. Philo smiles as he trots round him then stops right in front of him. Philo: (cheeky) You're quite a thespian, aren't you?! Cronos: (annoyed) Stop butting in, mortal! Just do as I say and go and fetch the ashes! Philo brings the stone bowl of ashes over to Cronos. Philo: (whimpers) Hmmmm. Cronos takes a handful of damp ashes from the bowl Philo is holding out to him and sets them into levitation above the second megalith. Cronos: (roaring) Ooooaaaw waaaooow. Philo: (whimpers stronger) Hmmm hmmm hmmme. Cronos: Mmmmmhh. The ground starts shaking (SFX: earth tremors). As Philo turns round to face Cronos again, he sees three megaliths rising slowly out of the slab. Up above one of these megaliths is the levitating watery mold of Poseidon. The first Stone of Life is still floating inside it, like a heart. Philo: Huh? Using magical hand movements, he starts molding the damp ashes, gradually turning them into a statuette of Hades. Cronos: (mumbling a magic formula) Hoohaahh. From ashes to fire.. From fire to force... Philo: (O.S., naive) Ooooaaaeehh. There's something mystic going on here! How'd you manage to sculpt such a fine piece of art with such clumsy hands?! Cronos: (annoyed) Uuuuuaaaeeeerrghhhh. Cronos turns to Philo. Philo: (startled) Aaahh. Cronos: (fiercely) GET BACK, or I'll turn you to stone like the others! 'SEQ. 19' 'BACK TO: EXT. CIRQUE/MASS OF FALLEN ROCKS - DAY' BACK TO Ulysses and Titan, who are still hiding out. The Owl is looking in the same direction as them, shading its eyes with its wing. Owl: Huuhuuu. Ulysses: (smartly) I get it! He uses those Stones to entice the gods into his lair! (determined) There's no way I'm going to let that blockhead get away with this! Ulysses brings his hand down on his bow and pulls an arrow. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 20' 'EXT. CIRQUE/ROUND SLAB - DAY' CU of Cronos: with his fingertips, he sticks the Stone of Life in the heart of the Hades statuette (SFX: magic sound): Cronos: (conjuring) Oh Hades, God of the Underworld, your double is calling you! Come forth and meet its master! First, the statuette starts shining. It then shoots a bright flash upward, toward the sky (SFX: PHWISH!). Next, a vortex starts forming around it (SFX). Cronos: (groans satisfied) Hoooaarmmmmhh. Cronos eyes start glowing red as he looks into the sky. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 21' 'BACK TO: EXT. CIRQUE/MASS OF FALLEN ROCKS - DAY' Ulysses bends his bow, then aims and fires. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 22' 'BACK TO: EXT. CIRQUE/ROUND SLAB - DAY' Ulysses' arrow fires straight through the statuette of Hades (SFX: WHOOSH!), sending the Stone of Life flying into the water of oblivion. Cronos: (startled) Oh. Ooooooohhhhhh. The rest of the statuette starts shaking (SFX: humming noise), then explodes, letting out a terrible blinding light (SFX). Philo: (painful scream) Uuuaaaahhh. Cronos: (confused) Oooohuuuoooohoh. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 23' 'BACK TO: EXT. CIRQUE/MASS OF FALLEN ROCKS - DAY' Ulysses makes the most of Cronos' momentary blind spell to lead Titan out toward the plain. The Owl is flying out ahead of them. Ulysses: (rushing) The explosion's blinded him. Let's go, before he gets his sight back! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 24' 'BACK TO: EXT. CIRQUE/ROUND SLAB - DAY' Dazzled by the glare, Cronos claps his hands over his eyes. Cronos: (lost) Uuuhuh Ah. OooarghOoooargh. Philo sits on the ground, his clothes all torn and burned by the explosion. Philo: (fascinated) What a performance! Ulysses climbs the stairs to the stone slab. Ulysses: (climbing efforts) Heh, heh. - Heh. Cronos throws the bowl with the ashes to the ground against Ulysses. Cronos: Grroooaarghhh. Ulysses protects his eyes with his arms and then runs towards Cronos to reach the levitating watery mold of Poseidon. Ulysses: (panting) Heheheheh eheheheh. With his eyes still closed, Cronos hand furiously searches for his scythe. Cronos: (getting impatient) Chhhoooarrghchoarchoarrrchoarrrhchchoooomm. CU of Ulysses, who has made the most of Cronos' absence to climb up one of the megaliths. He reaches the statuette of Poseidon, above which the Owl is flying, inquisitively. With one hand, Ulysses picks out the Stone of Life. Owl: Huhuhuhu huuhuu, - huuuoooohu. As soon as he does so, the watery mold collapses into a small puddle (SFX: SQUIDGE!), splashing the Owl in the process! Ulysses: (surprised by the water) Huuahha. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 25' 'INT. CAVE - DAY' CU of Poseidon, who, by now, has been "absorbed" by the rock up to his neck. All of a sudden, a bright "halo" surrounds him. Poseidon: (triumphant cry) Well stone me dry! My powers have been restored! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 26' 'EXT. SEA - DAY' Zephyr and Dates are standing on the frozen sea, making the most of its solidity to get the ship fixed. (They are banging in nails (SFX).) All of a sudden, the sea becomes liquid again and Zephyr and Dates immediately go splashing down into the water (SXF)! Dates and Zephyr: (surprised) Oaah! ZOOM OUT: The boat is swimming in an ocean of water again. BACK TO: 'SEQ. 27' 'INT. CAVE - DAY (CONT.)' Breathing in deeply and powerfully, Poseidon sticks out his impressive chest and flexes his huge muscles. The rock that is cast around him cracks then breaks up altogether with every movement of his hands (SFX). In a single movement, he extracts himself from the wall. Poseidon: (moving with effort) Uuuuaaagg. As he does so, a large section of the wall smashes, releasing Diomedes and Nisa with it. Nisa & Diomedes: (surprised) Uuuuaaah. Pieces of broken rocks fall upon Nisa and Diomedes, who are still chained. They end up on the ground; their handcuffs and chains have been pulled off in the rubble. As Poseidon stretches out his hand, his trident materializes back into it, just like before. Poseidon: (satisfied groan) Hhhmmm! Nisa: (optimistically) I knew it! Ulysses has overthrown Mr. BoulderBrain! Poseidon: (annoyed) There's no way I'm going to stand by and let a mortal defeat a god! Let me handle this! Poseidon vanishes. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 28' 'EXT. CIRQUE - DAY' On the devastated plain, Cronos is furiously thrashing his scythe at Ulysses, forcing him to back up, breathlessly. Cronos: (triumphantly) Uuuuuaaaarrghhh. - As you can see, I've got my eyesight back! How dare you, human! Dashing in among the megaliths, Titan and Ulysses are much more agile than clumsy Cronos and they manage to dodge his attacks. Ulysses: (falling to the ground) Uhh. Cronos: (fighting) Uuaaargh. AAAhhh. Uuuuaaarghh. Uuuaargh. Titan and Ulysses are running away and jumping a gap. Ulysses: (jumping to escape) Uh. Cronos can't reach Ulysses anymore, who is save on the other side of the huge gap. Cronos: (swinging his scythe angrily) Uuuuaaarghh. CU of Philo, who is still standing impassively in the middle of the plain. He is on the edge of a deep crack, which is beginning to collapse inwards. Philo: (screaming) Uaaahhaaaahhhaaaahhhaaaa! Suddenly, Titan comes in and manages to lift him out of danger, just in time. Titan: (groaning) Hrrr Eehhhrrrr! Philo, still hanging in the air grabbed by Titan. Philo: (to Titan/naively) Pleased to meet you, sir! You and your friend are outstanding entertainers! Titan: (kindly) Hmm. Please join us. Ulysses is still running away from Cronos who still tries to hit him with his scythe. Cronos: (roaring) Uuuhmmm. Uaaarghhh. The moment Cronos has trapped Ulysses in a corner we hear Poseidon speaking. Poseidon: (warning voice) Ulysses... Cronos: Huuaaah? CU of Poseidon, appearing on a rock, half way up the high wall (to the right of the waterfall). Poseidon: (cont'd, mockingly) Get ready to take a shower! Titan and Philo are watching from a distance. Titan: Oooahh. Philo: Hah. From behind the waterfall Diomedes and Nisa are appearing. Cronos reacts before he turns away. Cronos: (threateningly) Ooooaaarrrgghhh. Cronos removes his scythe and walks away passing Titan and Philo, who stands a short distance away, carrying Philo, unsure of what to do next. Then Cronos walks on passing Diomedes and Nisa, who are climbing the back wall. Cronos jumps over the river with the water of oblivion. Cronos: (jumping) Huuuuaargghh. Huh huuaaaargghhh. He reaches Poseidon, who is still beside the waterfall. With a sweeping movement, Poseidon points his trident at the waterfall. A deep rumbling sound starts up (SFX) then, suddenly, a huge wave (from the River of Oblivion) appears above the waterfall. As soon as he does this, the water from the river gushes violently over the top of the wall (SFX)! Cronos, who has his back to the waterfall, also turns to look. He realizes what is about to happen! Cronos: (being swept away by the water) Uuuuaaaahhhhhhmmm. Titan, Philo and the Owl are running to escape the flooding water. Philo: (scared) Ohhh aahhhahh. Titan: (running and panicking) Uuuaah. Water coming! Philo: (panting) Huhahuha. Titan: (panting) Uuahhhahha. Ulysses is standing on a rock by the side and helps Philo up. Owl: (scared) Uhhuh huuuhuuu. 'SEQ. 29' 'EXT. CIRQUE HEIGHTS - DAY' Nisa and Diomedes reach the top of the high wall (a long way away from the waterfall). Nisa: (out of breath) Eahh. Eahh. Ohhh. Diomedes: (exhausted) Uff. Uuooh. The Owl lands on Nisa's hand. Nisa: (happily) Oh, ah, there you are. Where are the others? Owl: Uhh huuu huuhu. Nisa: (cont'd) I hope they haven't been.... Behind Nisa and Diomedes a white sparkling is visible and soon Poseidon appears. Poseidon: (ironically) Oh, that would be such a shame. Nisa: (O.S.) There they are! Poseidon reacts surprised. Poseidon: (wondering) Mhhummm? Titan, Philo and Ulysses are waving their hands from a distant rock across the water. Nisa: (to Poseidon, mischievously) Aren't you just pleased as Punch? Poseidon: (defeated) Hmmmmuuuamm. 'SEQ. 30' 'EXT. CIRQUE HEIGHTS - DAY' The cirque heights are filled equally with the water of oblivion now. Cronos is swimming happily in one of them. He pops out of the water. Cronos: (naively and cheerfully) Hello ! The water's lovely and warm! Aren't you coming in for a dip? (laughter) Hohoho hoho hoo. Cronos swims off gaily (front crawl). The Companions are all together now, at the top of the high wall. Ulysses has his hands on Nisa's and Diomedes' shoulders. Philo: (giggling) Hihihi hihi hihi. Ulysses: (stunned) He doesn't remember a thing... Nisa: (giggling) Hihi hihihi. I'm just surprised he doesn't sink! Poseidon: (annoyed) Fine! Now that's done, it's time I got back to my kingdom. (evil laughter) Heeheehe-hehehe. With these words, Poseidon slowly starts dissolving into thin air. Diomedes steps towards him. Diomedes: What about us? How are we going to get out of… Ulysses: (pensively) You're right! This place is a renowned dead-end! Losing her temper, Nisa sticks her hands on her hips and shouts out to Poseidon: Nisa: (madly) EXCUSE ME, Mr. Poseidon! I hope you're not gonna just MOSEY off and leave us in the lurch – after we risked our lives for you! Poseidon turns round and gives her an incensed look. Poseidon: (pensive grunt) Hmmm. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 31' 'EXT. SEA/SHIP - DAY' Poseidon bursts out of the water (SFX: PFFOOORRR!!) and stands looming above the liquid sea! On the ship, Dates and Zephyr are looking anxiously. Dates & Zephyr: (anxiously) Huuahh. Uaahh. From Dates' and Zephyr's POV: Ulysses steps towards the ship, opens his hands, and we see that the Companions are standing in the palm of Poseidon's hand. They are jumping on board. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 32' 'EXT. SEA/SHIP - DAY' All the Companions are gathered together on the ship. Poseidon is standing before them, on the sea. Poseidon: (calmly) All right, Ulysses, we're even. But we're still enemies. And there's no way I'm going to let you and your cronies find your way back to Ithaca! Poseidon disappears into the water. Philo: (annoyed) That big octopus didn't even have the decency to congratulate me on diving into the River of Oblivion. It took quite some courage! Ulysses: (relieved) He Hey, Philo! You got your memory back! Philo: (O.S., didactically/talking fast) Why, of course I have! If you'd studied the ancient poems, you'd know that the curses of the River of Oblivion are only effective within Tartarus. In other words, if you're lucky enough to find your way out, you recover your memory in the blink of an eye. Which is why.... Titan: (O.S., exasperated) QUIIIIIET! IRIS OUT. Category:Episode transcripts